Dashing Heroes
by Weirdest-Fanfictions
Summary: "My children of the sun, for these recent years we have been enslaved by our fellow human earth inhabitants! I say that this shall last for no longer, as the time of our vengeance is nigh! Join me, as I control their sun and moon! They shall never see the moon until they have surrendered to us, and the sun shall be hotter than it ever has been!"


"Good day, Master Stark!" Rainbow Dash said as cheerfully as she could to her master as she prepared his coffee. Tony Stark said nothing as he watched the young "mare" (that's what the adult females of her kind were called) make his coffee. She handed him his coffee.

"Please, return to your tent." He said blankly. Rainbow Dash had almost forgotten her living arrangements. She was forced to live in a tent on Tony Stark's front lawn. Ever since here people had been discovered living on one of planet Earth's many islands, they had been enslaved by human-kind. People seemed to look down on their brightly colored skin and their customs. Thankfully, the government was allowing them to celebrate their annual Summer Sun Celebration. Their former princess, Celestia would be there.

Celestia was always a kind soul. She was never upset and never quick to judge. She was a perfect princess. The anthro-ponies (what they have been called by the humans) missed being under her caring wings. The human world was a harsh place for them.

Also at the celebration would be Gryph and Apple Bloom, two anthro-pony megastars who would be performing at the celebration. Rainbow Dash had always had a thing for Gryph. Before he was a singer, he was a strong fighter in the Equestrian Navy. She thought that maybe he could help her gain freedom for the anthro-ponies.

The celebration was to be held at one of Stark's mansions. He wanted the public to think he wasn't treating his slaves harshly. Rainbow Dash was very tired. She had been up most of the night preparing for the Summer Sun Celebration, which was only the next day. She decided to lay her head down and rest.

"Oh, crap!" she said when she opened her eyes and checked the time on her watch. "Eleven Fifty A.M.! I'm late he's gonna kill me!" Rainbow Dash always brought Tony's lunch precisely at noon. Then she noticed something. There was a shadow of someone right outside her tent. She was terrified that it was Tony. She slowly peaked her rainbow-hair covered head out of the tent. Standing outside was Steve Rogers.

"Hello, miss." He said, smiling. Steve had been going to talk to Tony when he noticed the tent in his front lawn and decided to investigate.

"Hello, Mr. Rogers." She said, returning his smile. She got out of the tent, revealing her Stark Industries uniform. Steve noticed that, and decided to ask her some questions.

"Please, call me Steve. Please, don't mind me asking but, what do you do for Tony?"

"I'm one of his maids." She said nervously.

"Then, why are you living in a tent on his front lawn?"

"Because he told me to."

"And you just do everything he tells you to do, no matter how wrong or stupid it is?"

"Well, yes. I have to." She said shyly.

"Why is that?" he said, suddenly very concerned about her situation.

"Because I'm his slave." She admitted

Steve could not believe what he just heard come out of the mouth of the blue-skinned girl. "Excuse me, I have to go have a word with Tony." He said. With that, he stormed off to Tony's office.

Rainbow Dash quickly ran off to grab Tony's lunch. She stopped when she was about to enter Tony's office with his lunch. She heard Steve talking. "How dare you keep slaves when I am out there fighting for freedom?"

"Steve, calm down. They are barely even people. Her rainbow hair is natural. Her skin is blue. Everyone has one." Tony replied.

"Just because everyone has one doesn't mean it's right. She has two legs and two arms like us. She has a brain and heart and independent will like everyone else. She's a person, Tony, and so are the rest of her kind." Steve said angrily.

"Steve I have more important people to talk to. I'm expecting a guest. If you want, take the girl for now. Go help her set up for her Summer Sun Celebration thing. I'm done dealing with it for now." Tony said, quite tired of the conversation.

Rainbow Dash walked in and placed the lunch on Tony's desk. Steve offered Dash his arm, and she joyfully took it as they walked out of the office of Tony Stark together. "Thank you." She said.

"No problem, um…I don't know your name." he said

"Rainbow Dash." She said.

"Well then, no problem, Rainbow Dash." He said, smiling. "So, this Summer Sun Celebration…When do people," he stopped to clear his throat, "Ponies, I mean, start to arrive?"

"Well, most of them will get here tomorrow for the opening of the celebration, but the Princess, Gryph, and Apple Bloom," she stopped to check her watch. "Will arrive in five minutes!" Rainbow Dash said as her stomach did a flip. She was so excited to finally meet Gryph. "Come on! We have to hurry to greet them!" she said as she broke into a sprint toward the exit.

There were already a few people standing around when Rainbow Dash had reached her destination. A red carpet had been laid out the arrival of the guests. Suddenly appeared Celestia. Yes, there was the princess who looked bright as the sun. Her smile was there, but it was weak and had something sad about it. She waved and Rainbow Dash and Steve bowed as she walked by. Then a limo pulled up. Arriving in style as always, was Gryph and Apple Bloom. Apple Bloom was singing and dancing as she walked down the carpet. She was rather young, only thirteen. Dash knew that she shouldn't get her involved in this freedom plan. Gryph, however walked with pride and was a grown age of twenty-five, a mere five years older than Rainbow Dash. He smiled at her, causing her to blush. "Uh, I'm Rainbow Dash the anthro-pony representative from Stark Industries and I was, um, hoping I could have a word with you after you settle in." she said nervously.

"Sure, I'll meet with you and your accomplice here in about twenty minutes, if that's alright." He said to her.

Rainbow Dash was too dizzy to reply, so Steve stepped in for her. "Yes, that would be wonderful." Steve had picked up on Dash's emotions. "You like him, don't you?"

"Was it that obvious?" she said humiliated.

"Only to me. I doubt he noticed." He said smiling.

"Thanks, Steve." Rainbow Dash said, hugging him. She then realized what she was doing. "Oh, I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking." She said, backing away.

"It's fine, Dash. I've found that hugging is a casual thing in this day and time." He said winking as they shared a laugh.

The time came for them to meet with Gryph. "Do you want me to do the talking?" Steve said to a nervous Rainbow Dash.

"Could you? I'd be so nervous." She said looking up at him.

"Of course. You'll find that I'm very convincing in the topic of freedom." He said with a grin.

They laughed as they walked in to Gryph's quarters. They sat down at the table with him. "So Gryph, Rainbow Dash here has told me that you were part of the Equestrian Navy." Steve started.

"Before I was a singer, yes." Gryph said, not sure where the conversation was going.

Steve continued to tell Gryph Rainbow Dash's situation. "You can see why she wants freedom. She and the rest of your kind are being treated rather harshly. Please, Gryph, you have a voice for the anthro-ponies, and you have fighting skills to back that up. Would you be willing to help us?"

Gryph gave Rainbow Dash a quick look up and down. "Sure, I didn't know how bad it had gotten. First, however, I think we should talk to Princess Celestia about it. Steve, why don't you stay here? She'd probably be more open to the idea if Rainbow Dash and I told her."

"That works for me. First, Rainbow Dash, do you know who Tony is meeting with today?" Steve said with an idea popping into his head.

"I'm not sure, but I think it's someone from outer space because they've been getting the landing pad ready all morning." Rainbow Dash replied.

"Do know when they are supposed to arrive?" Steve said, wondering why Tony would need to meet with anyone from outer space.

"Um…" Rainbow took a schedule out of her pocket, then glanced at her watch. "Right about, now!"

"Dash, Gryph! Come on! We have a meeting to crash!" Steve said with glee in his eyes as he started to run.

"Any idea what he's up to?" Gryph said as he and Rainbow Dash started running after Steve.

"Not a clue!" she said, smiling as she and Gryph ran side by side.

They had arrived just in time and slipped into the landing room unnoticed by Tony. It was loud and the ground was shaking, due to the spaceship descending from the sky. The spaceship landed and out came a shirtless man.

"Sorry, I couldn't find my shirt." The man said winking at Rainbow Dash, her blue skin not bothering him at all seeing he was used to that sort of thing. Steve caught the wink, knowing that this intergalactic shirtless man had already taken an interest in her. Tony was about to open his mouth to greet the man, but Steve stepped in to interrupt.

"Steve Rogers, known as Captain America. I see you've noticed that girl over there." Steve said, while Tony stood speechless.

"Peter Quill, known as Starlord. I know who you are, grandpa." He said noting Steve's old age, despite his young appearance. "And, of course I've noticed her. Look at her. She's gorgeous!" Peter continued to say, causing Rainbow Dash to blush.

"Well how would you feel if you knew this girl was Tony's slave and she was being treated like an animal?" Steve said, ignoring Peter's insult and sudden attraction to Rainbow Dash.

"Is this true, Stark?" Peter said.

"Well, I" Tony started to say.

"Then this meeting is off. I'm not gonna work with some slave master. I will, however, stay because I find you very interesting." He said motioning to Rainbow Dash. "And I will help in any way I can." He walked out of the landing area and Gryph, Steve, and Dash walked out behind him. Peter spoke again once they were out of Tony's presence. "So, what's the plan?"

"Well, we want to gain freedom for my people. Gryph and I are going to talk with our former princess, Celestia. You guys could stay here and help set up for the celebration while we do that." Rainbow Dash said.

"Of course." Peter said. "But, first, I'd like to talk with you. Preferably alone." He said to Rainbow Dash.

"We'll give you two a minute." Gryph said, motioning for Steve to leave the room.

"So, I don't believe I got your name." Peter said.

"Oh, it's Rainbow Dash." She said blushing.

"Well, Rainbow Dash, I'm am very happy to meet you." He said.

"I have one question: Do they really call you Starlord?" she said.

He laughed for an awkward amount of time, then quickly said, "No, not really." This caused Rainbow Dash to laugh in return. "I'm hoping it'll catch on." He paused then continued to say, "Do you by any chance know where I could get a shirt? I think I'll need one if I'm going to be assisting in the set-up of this Summer Sun Celebration."

"Do you really?" Dash said without thinking. "Oh! Did I just say that out loud? I mean, yes we keep some spares in all the drawers." She said as she pulled out a Stark Industries t-shirt from one of the drawers on the side of the room.

Peter was smiling as she awkwardly handed him the shirt, looking at the floor. "You're cute, you know that?"

"Thanks." Rainbow Dash said blushing. "I should really go find Gryph. We need to talk with the princess." Rainbow Dash left. She really was starting to like Peter, but she couldn't forget that Gryph was the guy she had wanted for most of her life. She always had felt Gryph was the guy she was meant to be with. She spotted Steve and Gryph. "Come, Gryph! Let's go talk to Princess Celestia!" she said grabbing his arm and running. They were at the princess' suite. Gryph knocked on the door.

"Please, come in." Celestia said in her kind and gentle voice. They entered. "Why, Gryph, Rainbow Dash! I'm so glad you came to give me some company. I've been quite lonely since I got here, except for the few times Apple Bloom has come to talk to me."

"Well, your highness, Rainbow Dash and I had something we need to talk to you about." Gryph said as he took Rainbow Dash's hand in his own.

"Please, do so." Celestia said with a warm smile on her face. Rainbow Dash and Gryph continued to tell Celestia what they wanted to do. "What will become of the humans if you do gain freedom?" she asked when they were done.

"They will continue to live freely as well." Rainbow Dash replied.

"But, Miss Dash, would you not rather have vengeance? My people have been enslaved and you think I haven't been working on a plan of my own?" Celestia said, her calm manner immediately fading away.

"Well," Rainbow Dash paused. "Vengeance? What do you mean, your majesty?"

"As you know, each of our kind possesses a little magic of sorts. You and Gryph have your wings." Rainbow Dash had nearly forgotten the feathered appendages on her back, since she never used them and did her best to hide them from Mr. Stark. "I have my wings and my actual magic. Rainbow Dash, I can control their sun. They will all bow to me! Wouldn't you just love to have control over Tony Stark? Even I can see that he has mistreated you! The humans must pay for their sins!"

"But not all humans are bad!" Rainbow Dash yelled.

"Ah, yes, you must be referring to that Steve Rogers you've befriended. And the other one, Peter Quill, I believe? All humans are bad, Rainbow Dash. The sooner you learn that the better. You can join me. I'm taking action tomorrow, at the Summer Sun Celebration." Celestia said sternly.

"No! You can't!" Rainbow Dash lashed out. "I mean, some of them are actually really nice." She said softer.

"No! You couldn't have! Did you?" Celestia said in surprise.

"Did I what?" Rainbow Dash replied rather firmly.

"You've fallen for one of them! A human! Rainbow Dash, what were you thinking?" Celestia said.

"What? No, no, I didn't!" Rainbow Dash said nervously.

"Is it true?" Gryph said with a little disappointment.

"No, yes, I don't know!" she replied.

"Rainbow Dash, you have until tomorrow to join me. Hopefully you'll make the right decision." Celestia said calmly but sternly.

"I know I will, but will you?" Rainbow Dash said as she and Gryph left Celestia's suite. "Can you believe her?" Rainbow Dash said as they went into Gryph's suite to sit down and talk things through. "How could she enslave humans? Some of them would be willing to fight for us!" Gryph said nothing, but he was clearly thinking.

"Rainbow Dash, I don't think we should do this." He finally said.

"What?" she looked up at him, concerned.

"Look, Dashie," he said moving a hand to her knee and looking her straight in the eye. "I can give you freedom. You can stay with me, but I'd rather not be on our princess' bad side. Let's just work with her. We don't have to tell Steve or Peter." He said softly, leaning in for a kiss.

Rainbow Dash swiftly stood up. "What?! Gryph, how could you? You really think I'd abandon what I stand for and fall into your arms just like that?!"

"Well, you love me!" he said, very upset.

"No, Gryph, I thought I loved you. I thought you were what I wanted all my life, but I was wrong. I see that now." She moved to the window where she could see Steve and Peter blindly setting up their own destruction. "I've found real friends and possibly a guy worth having an interest in. I don't need you. Goodbye, Black Gryphon." She said referring to his real name as she stormed out of the room.

She rushed down to meet Peter and Steve. She couldn't get out of Gryph's presence soon enough. "Hello, Miss Rainbow Dash." Peter said charmingly. "Where's Gryph?"

"He's not important anymore. You guys, stop setting up. I have some urgent news." She replied. They all piled into Peter's spaceship figuring it to be the safest place for them to have a conversation. She proceeded to tell them what had happened, leaving out some of the drama with Gryph. "Celestia is taking action tomorrow! We have to figure something out."

Peter stood up. "Steve, I need you to look around for anything we can use to defeat her. I would like to talk to Dash alone for a moment."

"Might I ask why?" Steve replied.

"She is obviously in distress. Just give us some time." He said, loud enough for her to hear, making her blush. Steve sighed and left. "Rainbow Dash, what really happened with Gryph?"

"Well, he said he'd give me freedom if I stayed with him, he bailed on the plan, and then tried to kiss me." She said sadly.

"He tried to kiss you?" Peter repeated.

"Yeah…" she was holding back tears. Peter came over and put his arms around her. She decided to let it out. "I spent all this time thinking he was the perfect one, and then he just abandoned me when I needed him! I was so blind for all these years, Peter. I thought he would help, but he's just a jerk!"

He just stood there with her in his arms, swaying back and forth, patting her back. "It's going to be ok, shhhh." He would whisper. Her crying slowly came to a stop. Peter looked her in the eye. "I think Steve gets so caught up in the freedom plan that he forgets you're just a girl. Don't worry. I'll make sure you're okay."

"Thanks, Peter." She said shyly.

"Oh, just stop being so darn shy already!" He said pulling her into a highly anticipated kiss. They broke the kiss and Rainbow Dash's face had turned from light blue to light pink due to her blushing.

They exited the spaceship, only to find Steve talking to a navy colored woman who Rainbow Dash immediately recognized as Luna. Luna was the sister of Celestia, but she had given up the royal life in favor of living among the people. It was her way of coping with her inner problems, Rainbow Dash had once heard the former princess say. "Hello, Luna." Rainbow Dash said.

"Hello, Rainbow Dash." She replied.

"I take it you two have already met." Steve said as they nodded. "I met Luna here when I was looking for weapons. Turns out she could be our greatest line of defense." Rainbow Dash and Peter looked at him, clearly confused.

Luna stepped in. "Before I gave up my role as princess, I learned everything Celestia did, just in case I would ever need to assume her throne. I could counter her spell tomorrow. I am not as strong as she is, so I can probably only hold her off for a few moments. You will have to make your way to her, and capture her. I hate to do this to my sister, but I know I must." She said sadly.

"Luna, you have no idea how grateful I am, how grateful we all are." Rainbow Dash said, embracing Luna in a hug.

They all woke early in the morning the next day, stretching and getting ready for what was to come. There were several anthro-ponies outside, anticipating Celestia to appear on the balcony above for the opening ceremony to start the day. They had no idea of her evil intentions. Suddenly, there she was, bright as ever. Even from the ground, Rainbow could tell something was extremely off about her, more than usual. Her look practically screamed evil.

She spoke up after the thundering applause died down. "My children of the sun, for these recent years we have been enslaved by our fellow human earth inhabitants! I say that this shall last for no longer, as the time of our vengeance is nigh! Join me, as I control their sun and moon! They shall never see the moon until they have surrendered to us, and the sun shall be hotter than it ever has been!" The crowd was full of anthro-ponies blindly following their princess, but also contained anthro-ponies who did not know what to do.

Luna immediately countered the spell Celestia was trying to cast as Dash flew up to the building while Steve and Peter quickly ran up the stairs. She hadn't noticed Gryph and Apple Bloom standing at the princess' side. Celestia was confused as to why her spell wasn't working, as she didn't notice Luna casually countering it from the ground below.

"Gryph, I don't know what's happening! My magic doesn't seem to be working!" she said in a bit of a flustered panic.

"Princess, I bet Rainbow Dash has something to do with it!" he said casually as soon as he noticed Rainbow standing off to the side smirking with her arms crossed.

"Ignorant filly! Do you know who you're messing with? How are you doing this?!" she said to Rainbow Dash.

"We decided to fight fire with fire." Peter wittingly said, out of breath, as he and Steve arrived at the balcony.

"Whatever do you mean?" she said angrily. Rainbow Dash had noticed that Celestia's skin had turned a bright red, and her hair was a flame.

"Sometimes, I think you forget about your sister, princess. " Rainbow Dash said.

"So what? There's no way she's stronger than me! I'll have my plan up in running in a few minutes at this rate!"

"That's why we're gonna have to stop you." Steve said running for her, but stopping as Apple Bloom stood in his way. "Get out of the way, kid."

"No sir-ee!" she said in her thick country accent. "I'm protectin' the princess!"

"Ha! What do you weigh? Seventy-five pounds?" Steve said jokingly, picking her up so he could set her aside. She kicked and wiggled her way out of his arms. Steve and Peter decided the take on the little fighter, as she was incredibly quick on her feet and had a strong punch, as Rainbow Dash and Gryph took to the skies. Rainbow Dash would dive toward Celestia, only to be blocked by Gryph.

"Stop fighting, Dashie." He said. "My offer still stands."

"Don't you ever call me 'Dashie' again!" she yelled as she pushed her way past Gryph and grabbed hold of Celestia's arms, placing them behind her back. She held the angry princess still so Luna could hit her with a disabling spell, as Apple Bloom tried to push her way between the strong duo known as Peter and Steve. Celestia fell to the ground in defeat, as fearful humans who had been watching the event cheered.

Rainbow Dash ran into Peter's arms as he lifted her up and they gave each other several soft kisses. The government was so surprised at Rainbow's willingness to save humans that they declared humans and anthro-ponies were to coexist peacefully and anthro-pony slaves were to be freed and enjoy human rights.

"I guess you have to go now." Rainbow Dash said to Peter, sadly.

"You could always," he stopped to cough, "Come with me." He said.

"Really?!"

"Yeah, I've got this team that I'm dying for you to meet!" he said with a smile.

"Yes, of course I'll go with you!" Rainbow Dash turned to Steve. "Thank you, so much, for all your help, Steve." She leaned in for a hug.

"No problem. You know I'm always ready to fight for freedom. Now, while you two go off being 'guardians of the galaxy' I'm going to ask Miss Luna on a date!" Peter and Dash laughed and started to head to the spaceship. Apple Bloom and Gryph were taken along with Celestia into custody.

Tony upsettingly watched as his best maid left with Peter Quill, whom he had originally set up a meeting with to talk about putting protection around the earth. As the spaceship flew off, he went inside and grabbed a blue print paper. "Fine, I'll do it myself." He said as he sketched down a few things and labeled the blue print as "Ultron."


End file.
